The specific objectives of this contract are to establish the validity of current documentation of observed early initial response to treatment of acute ischemic stroke with recombinant tissue plasminogen activator (rt- PA) and to establish time limits for delivering such treatment. The objectives will be accomplished by completing a Phase II-B randomized controlled clinical study of rt-PA for acute ischemic stroke.